Bobby Santiago
Carlos PenaVega Adam Pluciński Guy Zeidman (Get the Message) Gilan Shachaf (Undie Pressure onwards) Alessandro Germano Johannes Semm Víctor Ugarte Francesc Góngora François Creton Jeong-Hun Kim Rodrigo Antas Tiago Matias Gabor Boldog Ifj. Radik Mukhametzyanov Bojan Jambrošić Fathul Hussein Gerald Nacua Lako Nikolić Chrístos Thános Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen}}|aliases = |age = 17http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163218/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/bobby/|occupation = |goal = To become the manager at one of his twelve jobs|relatives = |allies = Lori (girlfriend) Lincoln Luna Mall Cop Captain Clyde (sometimes) The Manager Teri Pam Dana|enemies = Clyde (one-sided on Clyde's side) Street Cats|likes = |dislikes = Being apart from Lori too long Clyde being with Lori or trying to sabotage their dates Seeing Ronnie Anne hurt Getting bored in the car on road trips Getting trapped in the bodega's dairy case|powers = Scooter driving Working at various jobs Speaking Spanish|quote = "Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?"|signature = |born = 10. September 2002|home = Tijuana, Mexico (Formerly), Royal Woods, Michigan (Formerly), Great Lakes City}} Biography Bobby is Lori's boyfriend and Ronnie Anne's older brother. He has many jobs, such as pizza delivery boy, a pool lifeguard, a mall security guard, and a grocery clerk. He often gets these jobs to satisfy Lori, as confirmed in many episodes. Get the Message Although he wasn't shown on screen, Bobby's voice was first heard in "Get the Message", where Lori sorted through the messages he left her. Undie Pressure Bobby's first onscreen appearance was in "Undie Pressure". The Louds started a bet, where every member of the family had to give up something they were obsessed with. For Lori, this was talking to Bobby. After not calling him for so long, Bobby became very concerned and he ran through the rain, just to get to Lori's house, desperately wanting to communicate with her again. Eventually, Lori couldn't handle the tension anymore and she just started talking to him, losing the bet. Save the Date Bobby's first major role was in "Save the Date", due to Lincoln saying that he hated Ronnie Anne, along with other negative and crude comments about her character, Bobby broke up with Lori, saying that he doesn't want a relationship with a girl if her brother can't respect his sister. After having her heart broken, Lori forced Lincoln to take her on a double date, along with herself and Bobby at Jean Juan's French Mex Cafe. Bobby regretted dumping Lori the entire time because he was still in love with her. He had to refrain from doing anything loving to her because of his self-established sibling rule of dating. Meanwhile, Clyde was trying to keep Bobby and Lori broken up, so that he could have chances with her. Eventually, Ronnie and Lincoln bonded over their sibling rivalries for Bobby and Lori, respectively, so they got back together again. A Fair to Remember In "A Fair to Remember", Bobby became great friends with Lincoln, and spent more time with him, than he did with Lori, making her jealous. To get back at him, she started hanging out with Clyde. The four of them went out as friends together and no matter how much she tried, Bobby didn't bat an eyelid over what she was doing. Lincoln had to break off their friendship to bring them together. Bobby was hurt by this, but Lincoln said they could still be friends if they didn't hang out as much as they used to. Personality Generally, Bobby has a relaxed and carefree attitude and is similar to Leni. He is an easy-going, kind, laid back, and wise person, who likes to have fun and hang out with his friends. However, he can be altered or feel a bit depressed when Lori doesn't message or call him, or if something bad has occurred to her or his baby sister, both of whom he deeply cares for and is very protective of. Otherwise, he'd never be able to forgive himself. In addition, Bobby is a very compassionate, understanding and forgiving person, seeing as he didn't stay angry at the Loud siblings when they falsely accused him of being a two-timer in "Cheater by the Dozen", even smiling when Lori realized that they just meant well. Furthermore, he is generally friendly towards Clyde, despite the fact that Clyde hates him, and always tries to sabotage his and Lori's dates. He's a little silly, as shown in "Undie Pressure" where he tells Lori that he would be in her house sooner, but he had to wait for a chicken to cross the road. He's so blinded by his affection to Lori that he failed to distinguish Lori from Lily disguised as Lori in "Cover Girls". He also didn't realize Luna's attempt to free Lincoln and Clyde, and jeopardized it out of his silliness, as seen in the episode "For Bros About to Rock". His absent-minded nature can, however, cause some turmoil and conflict, such as when he and Lincoln started hanging out more in "A Fair to Remember", where he ends up getting distracted so much by Lincoln, that he forgets to pay attention to Lori, making her cry. A running gag is that Bobby has many jobs, which may be because he wants to obtain more money, or just to impress Lori, like in "For Bros About to Rock", where he says to Lincoln that he took the mall security guard job because Lori loves men with uniforms. When Bobby and his family moved in with their big-city cousins, the running gag ended because he started working in the bodega downstairs. Although generally dimwitted, Bobby can show signs of cleverness. He's shown to have good business smarts for his age, as seen "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", in which he helped his grandfather run the bodega, and helped him arrange the store in a method to get more sales. He's also shown to be very thoughtful, and when he puts his mind to things, he can come up with complicated plans, like when he thought of a nice way to make his and Lori's relationship work, even after he moves in with his big-city cousins. Nick Description Bobby is Lori's super cool boyfriend and a man of many jobs. When he's not a pizza delivery boy, pool lifeguard, mall security guard, or grocery stock boy, he can be found texting Lori. Bobby may be dense, but he sure is smooth! Appearance Bobby is tall as Lori. He has tan skin, and black hair with a tuft combed upwards. He wears blue jeans, brown shoes with multiple white stripes, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a cream-colored T-shirt under a green unbuttoned shirt. His original design was completely different from its current design. In this one, he has a more urban outfit, including a bonnet covering his eyes and headset. He also was going to have freckles on his cheeks and more scruffy hair. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Bebe Bebe is Bobby's female counterpart. She constantly chats with Loki (Lori). She doesn't appear physically in the episode, but her name was shown on Loki's phone on the initial sketch of the boys. Appearances :Total episodes: 58 Shorts *"12 Days of Christmas" (voice only) Season 1 *"Left in the Dark" (mentioned) *"Get the Message" (voice only) *"Driving Miss Hazy" (mentioned) *"The Sweet Spot" (mentioned) *"A Tale of Two Tables" (mentioned) *"Project Loud House" (mentioned) *"Undie Pressure" *"Linc or Swim" *"Changing the Baby" (mentioned) *"Overnight Success" (mentioned) *"Butterfly Effect" (pictured) *"The Green House" *"Chore and Peace" (mentioned) *"For Bros About to Rock" *"Two Boys and a Baby" (mentioned) *"Cover Girls" *"Save the Date" *"Attention Deficit" (mentioned) *"April Fools Rules" (mentioned) *"Cereal Offender" *"The Waiting Game" (off screen) *"Raw Deal" (mentioned) *"A Fair to Remember" *"A Tattler's Tale" (mentioned) *"Snow Bored" (cameo) *"The Price of Admission" *"Study Muffin" (mentioned) *"Homespun" Season 2 *"11 Louds a Leapin'" *"Brawl in the Family" *"Suite and Sour" (mentioned) *"Back in Black" *"Cheater by the Dozen" *"Lock 'n' Loud" *"The Whole Picture" (mentioned) *"No Such Luck" (cameo) *"Party Down" *"Shell Shock" *"Pulp Friction" (mentioned) *"Pets Peeved" (mentioned) *"Potty Mouth" (mentioned) *"L is for Love" (mentioned) *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Room with a Feud" (cameo) *"Job Insecurity" (mentioned) *"Garage Banned" *"Change of Heart" (mentioned) *"Snow Way Out" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Insta-gran" (mentioned) *"Selfie Improvement" *"City Slickers" *"Fool Me Twice" (cameo) *"Missed Connection" *"Shop Girl" (cameo on Lori's cell phone) *"Gown and Out" (flashback) *"Ruthless People" (mentioned) *"The Spies Who Loved Me" (cameo) *"Jeers for Fears" Trivia *According to "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln apparently thinks that Lori secretly fears that Bobby might end up leaving her for their sister, Leni. *Although Bobby's first on-screen appearance is in "Undie Pressure", he can be heard through Lori's cell phone as a voice message in "Get the Message". *In "The Green House", he was on a vacation in . *Bobby's first name Roberto is named after his voice actor's middle name. *Bobby's ideal superpower is telepathy, so he could always know what Lori's thinking. *"A Tale of Two Tables" reveals that his father had a hernia operation. *Both Santiago siblings have first names that start with an R and middle names that start with an A. *In "Study Muffin", Lori reveals Bobby's full name. **Just like Lynn, CJ, and Bumper, he is another character who has "Jr." in their name. *In "Snow Bored", it's shown he has a poster with a unicorn in his room. *So far, five characters besides Lori have called him "Boo-Boo Bear". They were Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ("Save the Date"), The Manager ("Cereal Offender"), Lisa ("Snow Bored"), and Lola ("Garage Banned"). *So far, he is the character with the most mentions. *Lori's pet name for Bobby is "Bobby Boo Boo Bear", which resembles Boo Boo's name from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon . *It's revealed in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" that he has a large extended family, similar to how his girlfriend has a large immediate family. *It's revealed in "Selfie Improvement" that he had wisdom teeth, and he went to the dentist to have them removed. *It is revealed in "Missed Connection" that he has claustrophobia. *Dub facts: **His Polish full name is Robert Aleksander Ludwig Maliniak. **His Polish dubber also voices the DJ and Hunter Spector. **Bobby is voiced by Carlos PenaVega, who took part of the boy band Big Time Rush and the namesake TV series. ***His Latin American dubber Victor Ugarte voiced Logan in the same series. ****He also voiced Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia) in . ****He currently voices Double G (Kel Mitchell) in . *****His son, Emiliano Ugarte, voices Flat Tire. **Bobby's Russian dubber, Radik Mukhametzyanov, also voices Lynn Sr. ***It's the same in the Hebrew, Korean, Spanish, and Malay dubs. **Bobby's French dubber, François Creton, also voices Harold and Mick Swagger. **Bobby's Filipino dubber, Gerald Nacua, also voices Harold. **Bobby's Greek dubber, Χρήστος Θάνος, also voices Hunter Spector and Lynn Sr.